SpongeBob SquarePants: The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time
by Terry Lynch
Summary: A story that demonstrates the butterfly effect... With a Terry Lynch twist of course


Hi! Welcome to Fish Daddies! Best same sex dating site in the sea!... Login.

Lobsterdaddy69 has entered the server!

Lobsterdaddy69 - "sup"

Barnaclehottie replies! - "Hi, Male, Bikini bottom, 20, wbu?"

Lobtserdaddy69 – "Male, Bikini bottom, 24"

Barnaclehottie – "Awesome? DTF?"

Lobsterdaddy69 – "Sure! I'm a lifeguard at the Bikini bottom beach! It gets nice and deserted down there at night" (Winkie Face)

Barnaclehottie – "Ohhhh yummmm (Winkie Face) submissive or dominant?"

Lobsterdaddy69 – "Submissive"

Barnacleghottie – "Good (winkie face) I'll make you my submissive little cum slave!" (Devil Face)

Lobsterdaddy69 – "Can't wait (Winkie face) So what's your favorite position?

Meanwhile, across the Bikini Bottom, something a bit less sinister brewed on FishBook

Flats the Flounder wrote – Tonight's the night (flex emoji) all my friend and family will witness my blood sweat and tears as I wrestle my final match in the ring and bleed for my most challenging fight yet with Teorpedo Belly Thomas (flex emoji) thank u for everyone who supports and respects me fuck the haters and no sayers they can suck off ive been living my dream kicking ass and taking name and no one can take that away tonite blood will be shed on the beach (flex emoji)

63 likes

Patrick Star replies – ty thanks for everything gonna be good show can't wait to come and get front row seat with hotdog and watchthe blood bshed

Flats the Flounder – Is spongebob coming with u I wanna see him and make up for what happened in the past and let by gones be by gones for good you feel me (hundred percent emoji)

Patrick Star – Yeah

Flats the Flounder – very good ty good to settle past differences and move onto future bright things

Meanwhile in the real world….

SpongeBob was working a 12 hour shift in the Krusty Krab eagerly and happily cooking up delicious Krabby Patties for well deserving customers. All was well in the world of the friendly little sponge, life was good. Except one thing that was on his mind. His cousin Todd had vented to him for 3 hours last night about how his significant other has not been giving him any love, and believes that they've been cheating on him. This concerned SpongeBob, as his cousin always seemed to be a cheery guy, but on the phone he sounded ready to snap. So, SpongeBob decided to invite him to the wrestling show him and Patrick where attending when SpongeBob got off work, Todd accepted. Meanwhile….

Barnacle Boy got ready for his big night, it had been 30 years since he'd been on a date and he was ready! He made sure to tidy up nice and scrape some of his lose barnacles off. He freshened up in the nursing home shower, a place he rarely went, and scrub his scalp of all dandruff. He was to meet his date at nightfall at the beach. He told Mermaid man that he simply needed to go on a walk, Mermaid man was so senile he would believe anything, truth is barnacle boy hadn't been on a "Walk" in 25 years. He got a taxi and went towards the beach.

After work SpongeBob walked home, and Todd came over along with Patrick. "SpongeBob" Patrick started "This is Flats's retirement match tonight and he wants to make peace" SpongeBob nodded in agreement, then Todd simply uttered "It'll be the cheaters retirement soon enough" under his breath, they then remained silent. The bus came and they boarded, headed to the beach show.

It was about an hour before nightfall, Flats and his crew had just finished setting up the ring. It went smoothly minus a few hiccups with the intro music and AUX chords. It was gonna be a good show.

Barnacle Boy made it to the beach, he saw his date. A tall, sexy, handsome, heroic, chiseled, muscular, bright red lobster. He got an instant boner. He approached the Beautiful creature. "Hi! Are you Barnaclehottie from Fish Daddies?" he asked, to which Barnacle boy simply answered "I am" "Cool" the lobster started "I'm Larry! Uhm didn't you say you were 20?" Barnacle Boy instantly froze and then quickly responded "I'm 20 where it counts, in the sack!" The lobsters face instantly turned horny and he said "very good, what do you say we find somewhere more… Private?" "I'd love that" Barnacle boy replied. They started walking. They found a nice secluded area and started making out, and soon, it turned into even more.

Patrick, SpongeBob and Todd had got front row and sat through the show patiently. The show had been terrible, even by Patrick's standards, but that didn't matter, the main event was about to happen, Torpedo Belly Tom and Flats the Flounder Extraordinary. The bell rung and and the match was on, to the crowd's disappointment it was just a bunch of Neck holds and shoving. Todd did not enjoy this so he went for a walk.

Barnacle Boy and Larry were going at it on a beach towel under a rockface. Barnacle boy had fingered Larries ass like peanut butter and ate it out. Larry had sucked Barnacle Boy's dick and let him put it in his asshole, he had been right, he was 20 in the sack. They were going at it larry on bottom face to face anus penetrating action, when suddenly a gunshot. Larry's eyes where closed and when he opened them, he saw his dates face had a hole in it. Blood and brain matter was coated all over Larry's face and body. He threw off the dead date, tearing dead dick out of ass. Larry was screaming and saw Todd standing with a revolver pistol over him. "TODD PLEASE I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE!" Larry said scared to the point of urinating and shitting himself. "It's to late you son of a bitch" Todd replied with Tears in his eyes "YOUV'E CHEATED FOR THE LAST TIME" he yelled this and started unloading the shots into Larry. Guts and brains spilled all over as Larry was gargling on his own blood. The last shot hit Larry's head, dethatching brain from body. "It's all over now" Todd whispered as he reloaded the pistol, then, he turned around and walked back towards the show.

The match had kept the same push and shove momentum until Flat's threw Torpedo Belly over his shoulder, he pinned torpedo belly. 1.2.3. But when the bell rang to signify the winner, another noise was heard. Shots began to ring out killing countless members of the crowd. Fish blood and guts splattered on everything as pure chaos unleashed. Flats had tried to get out of the ring, but was shot in his flat head splitting him into 2. Torpedo Tom went into PTSD and remembered his days in the war. Thinking he was back in his war days, he charged Todd. Todd shot into him. The thing was that Torpedo had never discharged or been detonated it was still live. So thus when Todd shot Torpedo belly in the stomach it caused the explosive to explode. The explosion was big enough to consume and kill all fish who were in attendance of the show. There was no survivors to live to tell the tale. Only a video camera which captured some pictures and footage of the event. The end


End file.
